


shadows and lights

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), karedevil-Free
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, frank is a headache, jealousy Matt Murdock, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Matt knows that light and darkness are opposites that cannot exist without each other. Matt's fears arise after an unexpected visit





	1. mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangelus9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/gifts), [Quietshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/gifts).

> First I want to warn you that my English is not the best .. Although I try to improve it ...  
bangelus9 and Quietshade They have inspired me in more ways than one. That is, who has not read Lucasverse here? and you want a baby? They are epic and inspiring stories ... I hope you like them.

* * *

In the Murdock home kitchen , Tandy was sitting at the table eating pancakes with a maple jar as fast as Matt could take them out.

" Mmm !" she said with her mouth full "These are really good! Do you have more?" 

Matt smiled with a funny grin and poured more dough into the pan.

Jessica is sitting with her daughter Dani, trying to persuade her that scrambled eggs were meant to be eaten and not thrown away.

Also at the table was Tyrone , with an eye on the paper and the other at Jessica .

Mike sat on his high chair, with a fist covered in his mouth and the other firmly gripped Luke's finger.

"This boy of yours has a strong grip," Luke said out of nowhere .

"He's also an expert pulling hair," Tandy commented with a grimace of terror . 

"I think I 'm safe from that!" Luke laughed . 

Karen entered, still in her bathrobe.

"Good morning Karen, " they all said in unison.

Karen meanwhile swayed slightly "I think I'm going to vomit," he groaned, covering his mouth , and she fled the room.

All eyes were on Matt .

"What?" He asked the . 

"Nothing," Tandy replied with a shrug and continued eating.

The rest of the gang tried not to smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mat knocked on his bathroom door.

"Are you alright, Kare ?" Matt ask. 

Karen snorted when she emerged clutching her stomach and went to sit on the bed.

Matt handed him a glass of water.

"I warned you, " he said the "But you said it was okay, you could handle it "

"I know," Karen murmured. "How could I have been so stupid? I should have remembered how it was last time," she groaned.

" Lie down for a moment," he said. " Luke and I have to leave..., so I'll see you later."

"Mike?"

Matt he smiled " Tandy and Tyrone take care of him" He kissed her on the forehead "I love you" and left the room 

* * *

Luke pushed some notes on the bar and resisted the temptation to hit him.

"That demon you were looking for? It's hidden in an abandoned guest house, " said the bartender .

"Where?" Daredevil asked impassively 

"I don't know where, just his name. I just know he is called Mr. Negative, " replied the subject

"I know the place," Luke said , "he has been silent for years."

"Let's pay a visit," said Daredevil

When the doors closed behind them, a great figure emerged from the shadows.

"Ok, I liked that you asked" the man shouted "Where is my money?"

The hooded figure threw a stack of gold coins over the bar.

The bartender examined them suspiciously. "Hears!" he shouted angrily "They are not legal tender" 

But when he looked up, the figure had disappeared.

* * *

Matt and Luke decided they would wait until nightfall before attacking the pension.

They returned to the house to finalize their plans.

Tandy had sent for pizza and she, Jessica and Karen were already getting into it.

Matt approached Karen and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you feel better?" He asked the . 

"Great," she replied. "Any luck?"

"We'll see him later," Matt replied with a sigh .

He and Luke had some pizza and a couple of sodas and went to the office.


	2. Note

It was 3 in the morning and Karen had fallen asleep in a chair waiting downstairs.

She was awakened by Matt and Luke entering the apartment

"What the hell happened?" Karen shouted when he saw them. 

"It was a trap, Karen," Matt said with a grin. "A lot of Ninjas demons were waiting for us."

" I should have see it coming, uff .. But see. I will give you your Sweet Christmas ” Luke complained

Matt clung to his side where blood seeped through a big tear in his suit

"You are injured!" she cried. 

"I'll be fine" Matt gasped "But maybe you could take out the first aid kit and help Luke , the weapons were special "

"Hi man, I will survive," Luke said , "you took the worst"

"That cut may need stitches," Karen said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while focusing completely on Matt's wound . "I'm going to put these sterilized strips on for now, but you must go see Jessica," he told Luke as he cleaned the wound on his forehead.

"The only place I want to go to is Wallas, " Luke said roughly.

Karen looked at him without understanding "who is Wallas ?"

"The bartender" Matt muttered "I'm going to hit him well"

"Not as much as me, man," Luke promised.

"You can wait until morning," Karen said as she helped Matt take off his jacket. " Then I might hit him myself ."

Luke laughed heartily “Do you know anything, Murdock ? I love your woman's sense of humor ... "I snap her fingers at her" I even like her "

" Ssh ..." Matt reprimanded "You're going to wake Mike"

Luke shrugged and covered his mouth "I ... FEEL ... MAN" he whispered almost silently

Karen rolled her eyes. If it weren't because she had her husband bleeding in her living room she would have found it funny.

* * *

Karen helped Matt get to bed an hour after that.

He did not complain when she last examined the patch on his side. Nor did he say anything when she stuck to him. Holding on to your body like a salvation chart

"Have you overcome the consequences of a crazy night?" Matt asked trying to divert his attention from his injuries and not worry more than due.

She sighed burying her face in Matt's chest

“At least we had a good time, right ?" She muttered halfway

Matt smiled, rubbing his fingers against Karen's soft, warm back. “Don't you remember ? "

She shook her head, denying.

"It's mostly a blur," she replied, "How many of those cocktails did I have? And please, tell me I didn't play dumb."

Matt was smiling broadly.

"Come on Matt , tell me what happened!" Karen cried. 

"Do you want the PG version or the adult version?" Matt ask. 

"Oh God," she groaned.

"Well, first you had champagne to toast the work of $ 5000 just arrived. During drank meal three margaritas and told me how much I love her. After the Parag small UAS, you danced with Foggy and told him how much he loves me bas That was followed by a drink with the sparkler that made you laugh, and then you had Marci's white wine . " was laughed Matt . 

"Oh God. What a shame ! "

"She will forgive you .."

"And then what ?" she asked. 

"We returned home and that is what definitely changes to the adult view!" Matt smiled kissing his head.

"Tell me how it was" she whispered looking at him carefully .

"Maybe I'll just show you," Matt muttered, spinning her .

* * *

The next day, Jessica and Luke opened the doors of the bar.

The small nervous-looking owner looked up and groaned.

" Wallas, " Jessica said. "It was really a big mistake to leave medical school and set up a store here."

"Why?" he asked pretending innocence "now what did I do ? " 

Jessica grinned at him, Daredevil made an appearance and the man swallowed back, full of fear.

"I go where they need me, Wallas , where I can provide a service , where I feel welcome," Luke said, running a hand over the bar .

"They need me here ... I provide a service," the man murmured after a stutter .

"Yes, but unfortunately your welcome is over," Daredevil exclaimed sitting at a table . 

Luke imitated him, watching Jessica as she grabbed Wallas by the neck and lifted him.

He was always surprised how this innocent little girl could have so much strength and power.

Luke tried not to laugh at the expression of fear and despair on the bartender's face .

"I gave you everything I know," Wallas murmured. "Tall boy, wearing a hooded cape. He said he would kill me if he didn't do what he wanted. It's the only time I've seen him, I swear."

"Well, if you see it again, let us know, okay?" Jessica growled "Otherwise, I'll hit you like a bloody pulp," he shouted as he dropped it. 

The three left the bar with Wallas screaming behind them.

"Ok! Good! Have a nice day!"


	3. visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Matt receive an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short ...

"Are you sure you don't mind me taking the afternoon off? "

"Yes, all right, I deserved it is a break," Karen replied. "Go ahead, have fun."

Tyrone interrupted them, appearing suddenly. Karen and Tandy gasped briefly. “Karen? there is someone to see you , "said the softly. 

“What did I tell you about showing up like that out of nowhere ? "

Tandy sighed in resignation and then complained "You don't even see me, I still don't get used to it and one day it will kill me of a heart attack"

Tyrone ignored them and rolled his eyes

"The kids are just taking a nap , Jessica doesn't come until four, " Tandy commented to Karen while passing a stuffed lion "So you should have an hour or so before the fun begins! "

"I'll go see the boys," said Karen

" Yes ... well ... whatever" Tyrone pointed back "Someone asks for you"

"Who?" Karen asked frowning 

"I'll go see .."

Tandy went to the entrance while Karen went to the living room where the children lay in their strollers sleeping.

"So where are you going on this date?" Karen asked sitting in the nearest chair . 

Tyrone blushed "It's not a date as such," he murmured, " Tandy and I simply accompanied each other to the theater, then maybe to eat something."

"What cuts on your part!" laughed Karen 

"It's really a movie and McDonalds Ty !" Tandy commented joining them again "By the way who is looking for you is a man" Tandy replied "A pretty cute boy"

"Did he tell you his name?" asked Karen 

"Well, I was a little distracted," Tandy smiled . "Oh yes, that's it, Frank ... I think. He looks very ... Mysterious even looks like a drug dealer or something. " 

"Frank?" gasped Karen "Frank is here?" 

She went across the room and there he was, smiling at her.

"Hi Karen ... It's good to see you," he said.

* * *

How do Matt returned to the office , it seemed that there was nobody. He was very calm, which meant that the children must be asleep. He moved silently through the hall to the hall waiting to find Karen there. 

He heard low voices and wondered who he could be, so he let his senses guide him.

Matt was suddenly paralyzed and clenched his fists.

Karen and Frank The Punisher were sitting on the couch in deep conversation when Matt appeared at the door.

Karen got up quickly when he realized that Matt was there. " Matt !"

"Frank," said the

"Red," said Frank

It was not a greeting as such, rather a statement.

Karen found herself thinking it was a good job that stood between them.

" Hnmm … Matt ? Frank needed to discuss some things with you," Karen commented hesitantly.

"He did?" inquired Matt 

"I do it" said Frank

Karen looked from one to another. 

** _Holy shit !_ **

Both stayed absolutely still. Closed eyes. Clenched fists Karen wondered how he was going to calm the situation. 

Mike did it for her, followed closely by Dani

Both babies started screaming in unison.

Matt went for Mike, Karen went for Dani

Frank did not move.

Both babies remained silent. The room was silent. 

"What is .. ? " Frank asked after running out of words 

"That's ours," Karen said, pointing to Matt.

"'Our ( son ) " Matt said proudly.

"Cute," Frank said with a strained grimace.

"It looks like me" Matt growled

"Although he has my mouth," Karen added

"And your eyes" pointed out Frank and Matt turned his face in an attempt not to lose his temper

"Good," said Frank.

"Yes, we believe that," said Matt

"Yes," Karen muttered.

" Hmmmm " Frank growled and looked at Karen and again the blind man. Frank frowned, feeling ridiculous

The room was silent again.

"Maybe now is not a good time," said Frank . 

"Maybe not," said Karen

"I'll be in touch," said Frank.

"Ok," said Karen

" Red " said Frank

" Castle " said Matt

Then Frank left.

* * *

With an absent air, Mat picked up the soft toy and showed it to Mike. Mike snatched the lion and hugged him as he laid his head on Matt's chest .

Matt cradled the back of the baby's soft head, snuggling it up . At the same time he walked away from Karen and the girl.

"Hi guys," said Foggy. "Everything alright?"

"Good," Matt murmured.

"Great" Karen muttered

Foggy felt the tension in the room.

"Mike needs to change," Matt said, shaking his head at Karen.

" Dani too " Karen said looking at Matt

Foggy seemed baffled by com p leto "Did I miss something?" he asked. 

"Do not!" Shouted Karen and Matt together. 

Both babies began to howl again.

" Well ... in that case, I just leave you," Foggy said and he returned quietly to his office.

" Matt, " Karen said in frustration. "He didn't come to see me."

"That's right," Matt said sarcastically. "Sure."

"No, he wanted to talk to you" Karen replied

"What could we have to tell each other?" growled Matt 

"How should I know?" Karen shouted "You didn't give it a chance." 

Mike howled even louder.

"This scream is hurting my son," Matt said.

"'Our' son is not the only one who is upset," Karen replied

"We're going to reassure the boys," said Matt. "We can talk about this later."

"Good," Karen said looking at him hurt

"Good," Matt said with a grimace.

Foggy sat from his office wondering when it would be safe to leave.


End file.
